Conversations de placards
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordy et Angel ont la possibilité de se connaître l’un l’autre un peu mieux.


**Et oui, encore une, je sais. Mais j'adore traduire des p'tites fanfics comme ça. Bon j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à la traduire. Bonne lecture**

**Titre:** Conversations de placards  
Traductrice : Aurélie (ou a.a.k)

**Auteur: **fiddly   
**Email:   
****Estimations: **PG (parentale guidance)  
**Catégorie: **AtS3  
**Sommaire: **Cordy et Angel ont la possibilité de se connaître l'un l'autre un peu mieux.  
**Spoilers: **Un peu plus tôt dans la saison 3 jusqu'à Papa.   
**Dénégations: **Les personnages du monde d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.   
**Dédication: **A n'importe qui mourant d'envie qu'il y ait quelques trucs C/A dans la vrai série.

"Donc, c'est amusant"

"Mmmmhmm"

"Moi, toi et un placard sombre"

"Oh mon dieu" 

"Quoi?"

"Rien"

"Non, ne me dis pas rien. Je peux pratiquement t'entendre remuer, ne tenant plus en place."

"Ca doit être le démon Fer'o debout derrière moi"

"Oh hahahahaha. Tu rigoles pas vrai?"

"Biensûr"

"Angel tu ne sonne pas trop convainquant."

"Plutôtdurdececoncentrerquandtun'arrêtespasdebougercommeça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Pourrais-tu parler un peu plus fort je ne crois pas que le démon assoiffé de sang debout à l'extérieur t'ait entendu?"

"Oh c'est vraiment bien, change de sujet, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas? Tu sais si c'était un environnement normal de travail je pourrais avoir une bonne affaire pour harcèlement sexuelle vu la manière dont ta main ne cesse de "frôler" mes fesses comme ça."

"QUOI… ma main ne…"

"Oh tu vois, ça vient de le refaire. Oui Angel c'est ma fesse sur laquelle ta main est fermement plantée. Oh maintenant c'est ma poitrine"

"Merde Cordy voudrais-tu rester immobile pour une fois. Comment diable suis-je censé savoir où mes mains hummm vont?"

"Hallo vampire je croyais que vous aviez une vue de chauve-souris"

"Tu sais qu'en fait c'est un mythe…"

"Attends, ça y est"

"Quoi?"

"Batman"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec……."

"Superman"

"Cordy…."

"Et puis tu as notre mystérieux, boudeur, émotionnellement retardé, vieux et eunuque vengeur de la nuit à nous"

"Tu sais, il y a des moments comme ça où je pourrais juste _tuer _pour un peu de paix et de calme" 

"Ouais Angel c'est vraiment pas très effrayant quand tu t'accroches à moi comme un grand bébé homme. De toute façon j'ai une idée…."

"Oh oh"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Non c'est juste que toi et idées…elles sont habituellement un peu irrati…"

"Finis cette phrase et je peux te promettre que ces démons Fer'o n'auront pas à te tuer"

"Non hey tes idées elles sont super _habituellement _mais… tu vois.. parfois…. wow Cordy pourquoi est-ce que tu ôtes ce talon?"

"Parce que si je fais ça…."

"OWWWW hey arrête de me piquer avec cette chose"

"…….Tu la fermeras peut-être"

"D'accord, ouch, pourquoi voudrais-tu me jeter cette chose dessus, quoi que se soit super bien visé, ça a manqué mon cœur de juste un centimètre ……Ca manque de force quand tu frappe peut-être que tu as besoin d'ajouter un peu plus de poussée…"

"Angel je ne visais pas pour manquer ton coeur, je visais ton coeur.."

"Oh dans ce cas….Oh… Tu visais mon coeur?"

"Oh STP ne fais pas la petite voix de garçon victime d'Oliver twist….. Tu n'écoutais pas mon plan. Je devais faire quelque chose."

"C'estpascommesijepouvaisécouterautrechosedanscetendroit"

"Quoi?"

"Non je disais juste que j'_adorerais _entendre ton plan."

"Pfft Angel n'en fait pas trop"

"Bien?"

"Bien quoi?"

"Vas-tu me le dire?"

"Te dire quoi?"

"Cordy…"

"Ohh le ton paternel a intérêt à être suivi dans un future proche par un STP et un merci, on ne voudrait pas avoir une disparition."

"_ Merci _de m'avoir frapper avec ton talon, voudrais-tu _s'il-te-plaît _continuer avec ton plan"

"Ok maintenant je n'ai soudainement plus envie d'aider"

"Oh allez Cor, tu sais que je ne faisais que plaisanter"

"Je n'entends personne rire"

"C'estparcequ'iln'yapersonneàparttoiici"

"Quoi?"

"Rien. Oh allez j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre ton plan. Je promets que je ne ferais pas d'interruptions.

"Pffft"

"S'il-te-plaît…."

"Oh ok il semblerait que c'est à moi de nous sortir de là de toute façon…. bien comme je le disais… Batman"

"Oh dieu"

"Ok…ok ça va, bien, toi notre homme grr résident est tout aussi fort et bien, bien plus appétissant en cuir, alors ne peux-tu pas juste, tu sais, faire ton truc GRR pour un passage à travers cette porte"

"..appétissant en cuir….. Grr pour un passage à travers la…Oui…OUI je peux."

"Super, je t'aime tellement. Alors maintenant fais-le"

"Attends"

"Quoi?"

"Oh non"

"_Quoi _Angel? Pourrais-tu juste arrêter avec l'amateur dramatique?"

"J'ai perdu ma cape, ma vision de laser _et _la capacité de passer à travers _les portes en métal. _Que puis-je dire, j'ai eu une dure journée au bureau."

"Très drôle, je n'ai vu aucune kryptonite dans les parages"

"Non, mais il y a toi"

"_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Angel? _"

"Hummm je ne voulais pas le dire de _cette _façon là, pas que je sache de quelle façon… J'ai juste voulu dire que je t'ai toi ma lumière, mon rayon de soleil, mon…qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'essaye de m'éloigner de toi le plus possible, imbécile"

"Je voulais juste…Je voulais dire quelque chose de gentil"

"Reste juste collé au sarcastique, tu as le sol entier couvert Mr Bitcho"

" Je….je …_ Mr Bitcho_"

"C'est mieux que Mr l'homme gay Angel, vit juste avec"

"Je voulais juste dire quelque chose de gentil de toi... tu es tu sais, magnifique, et hey Fred disait la chose la plus marrante du monde l'autre jour après que nous nous soyons entraînés, le jour, le jour…"

"Où ta progéniture maléfique est arrivée"

"Oh ouais ça"

"Angel"

"Ouais?"

"Pas la peine de devenir tout excité, je suis toujours fâchée contre toi."

"Oh"

"J'allais juste te dire de la fermer"

"Oh ok"

"Ok donc je vais être assisse en silence, bien ok fredonnant un petit air pendant que toi tu peux contempler à quel point c'est mal de mentir à Cordy. Do … do … dodododododo … do.dododod.dododo"

"Donc tu penses que je suis paternel envers toi?"

"_Quoi_? **NON. **Je ne pense définitivement… toux ça vient d'où ça?"

"Bien plus tôt tu as dit que j'avais le ton "paternel" et je me demandais si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, _paternel_?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que ta voix est drôle? Tu me le dirais si tu pouvais humer ou sentir du gaz venir?"

"Cordy je suis un vampire, le gaz ne m'affecte pas?"

"Donc retour sur le truc de la voix?"

"Non…Non… retour le truc paternel.."

"Je….euh non je ne pense pas que je le fais"

"Tu ne _penses _pas que tu le fasses, ou tu ne le fais définitivement pas"

"Purée Angel pourquoi ça a de l'importance de toute façon, tu es un non coucheur de toute façon"

"C'est important et je ne suis **pas **un non coucheur…j'ai couché avec Darla"

"Ewwwwwww"

"Ok désolé, désolé mauvais exemple"

"Ne le dis pas"

"Bon, je pensais juste, tu sais… "

"Accouche Angel, si j'ai pensé à toi comme à un père, NON je ne l'ai pas fait. Là, satisfait. Tu es trop sexy pour pouvoir penser de toi comme d'un père et quand tu essayes d'en être un pour Connor, c'est encore vachement plus sex…. toux Je veux dire, c'est bien. Pouvons-nous laisser tomber le sujet STP?"

"Pas la peine de est-ce ça va?"

"Bien"

"Parce que généralement quand des personnes passent la quantité de temps que tu passes et la quantité d'énergie que tu dépenses à faire leurs cheveux, généralement ils ne commencent pas à les arracher comme tu le fais"

"Je vais bien. TU VOIS. Mes mains ne sont nulle part près de ma stupide tête"

"Bien"

"Do..dododododod.dodododo…do.dooddodod"

"Tu penses que je suis sexy?"

"Angel si tu ne la ferme pas, alors que dieu me vienne en aide, Angel quelqu'un va mourir"

"WOW C'était… c'était… et tu m'appelles _moi _un mélodramatique"

" "

"Cordy?"

"Cordy?"

"Oh c'est mature de ne pas me parler. Bien alors, on est deux à pouvoir jouer ce jeu"

"Tu sais c'est ok si tu penses que je suis sexy. Je pense que tu es sexy aussi"

FRACAS

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cordy?"

" Mords-moi Angel"

"Est-ce une invitation?"

"C'en est trop ….A L'AIDE……A L'AIDE…."

"Ca ne va pas marcher Cordy, je veux dire qui sera là à cette heure de…."

"Oh merci mon dieu, nous vous avons trouvé. Fred était sur le point d'avoir une attaque, sans parler de mon putain de souci"

"Wesley?"

"Oui…nous vous cherchons depuis un moment maintenant"

"Ouais c'est une bonne chose que Cordy puisse brailler comme elle le fait"

"Gunn?"

"Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait _Angel _"

"TU étais celle qui disait que personne ne pourrait nous entendre à travers ces portes _Cordélia _"

"Ma fille, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec tes cheveux? C'est tout woo woo"

"Ca y est. Je ne veux pas être près de quelqu'un ayant un organe qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un pénis. Ils sont tous...Idiots"

"Wow elle est dans une humeur encore plus méchante que je n'avais prévu"

"Elle allait dire verge"

"Wesley?"

"Quoi?"

" _C'est _la seule part sur laquelle tu te concentre?"

" toux oui, bienl…hum….. Angel pourquoi souris-tu comme ça?"

"Cordélia"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle Angel?"

"Ouais, mec _qu'est-ce_ qui s'est exactement passé dans le _petit _compartiment?"

"Oui j'espère que nous n'avons rien interrompu"

"Explique pourquoi la fille a été méchante avec moi"

"Elle a dit que j'étais sexy"

"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu Angel"

"C'est pour ça que tu souriais? Mec tu l'as vraiment dans la peau"

"Quoi?"

"Rien"

"Gunn…Wes QUOI?"

"RIEN"

"C'est mieux si on ne lui dit pas à propos de la chimie sexuelle hein?"

"Oui je ne pense pas que Cordélia apprécierait notre entrée"

"Ouais, en plus elle a l'air encore plus effrayante avec ses cheveux comme ça"

"IL N'Y A RIEN DE MAL AVEC MES CHEVEUX CRETIN"

"Houp-là" "Houp-là"

FIN.


End file.
